Timeline of North America
This is a timeline of in , from 1000 BC until . Timeline :For times predating 1000 BC see . *1000 BC–800 AD: The develops in the Western Arctic along the n shore of the * 1000 BC: -speaking natives arrive in Alaska and western Canada, possibly from . * 1000 BC: Pottery making widespread in the . * 1000 BC–100 AD: takes form in the valley, carving fine stone s placed with their dead in gigantic burial mounds. * 500–1 BC: phase of early culture begins in the American Southwest. * 500 BC–AD 1000: on the * 300 BC: people, possibly descended from the , appear in southeast Arizona and southwest New Mexico. * 200 BC–500 AD: The begins flourishing in much of the East, with mining centered in the Great Lakes region. * 1 BC: Some central and eastern prairie peoples learned to raise crops and shape from the to their east. *500 BC–700 AD: thrives in the western *50 BC–800 AD: thrives in the western . * 1 AD: Some central and eastern prairie peoples learned to raise crops and shape from the to their east. * 100–1000: flourishes in coastal . They are known for their extraordinarily well-preserved wood carvings. * 200: The of the valley evolves into the . * 200–800: cultures flourish in the Eastern North America. * 200–1450: s flourish in and north * 400: Cultivation of (corn) begins in the American Southeastern Woodlands and soon reaches the Northeastern Woodlands. Originally domesticated in , maize transforms the . * 400: of the American Southwest weave extraordinarily long nets for trapping small animals and make fibers into large sacks and bags. * 500: phase of culture diminishes in the American Southwest. * 700: of the American Southwest evolve into the early culture. * 755±65—890±65: likely dates of the being sculpted by ancestral and s in the , * 700–800: of the American Southwest or transition from s to multi-story and stone apartments called s. * 800–1500: spawns powerful chiefdoms of great agricultural throughout the . * 875: people begin farming along the valley in western Arizona and eastern California. * 900: Earliest event recorded in the Battiste Good (1821–22, ) * 900: culture dominates much of the American Southwest. * 900: American Southwestern tribes trade with to obtain copper bells cast through the . * 915 (exact date): Construction begins at , the largest Ancestral Pueblo Great House. * 1000: Discovery of by and . * 1000-1200: and are established, become the * 1000–1750: culture, a non- emerges in modern-day southern , northern , southeastern , and western . * 1000–1780: on Great Plains, from to * 1070: built in Ohio. * 1100: in reaches apex in size at 800 rooms * 1100: reaches apex in present-day * Scandinavians briefly settled (likely on the Canadian Maritime island of ) early in the century and perhaps ventured as far south as New England. * The began absorbing the old in Arctic Alaska. * 900–1150: in the American Southwest *1000–1200: in the Eastern Woodlands * 1000–1200: and are established, and become the * 1142: is founded, and the is adopted by the , , , , and . invented by , which the used to record information. *1150–1350: in the American Southwest * The Inuit largely displaced the old in Arctic Alaska. * The most important city of the of , on the opposite modern , reached its zenith. It was the largest city in North America in the 12th century. * 1150–1350: are in their * 1200: Construction begins on the near . This ceremonial center for the is occupied and built upon until the early 17th century. * 1200–1400: flourishes in the * 1250: emerges in * 1250: , , and other architectural complexes reach their apex * The Inuit have completely displaced the old in Arctic Alaska. * people in the American Southwest evacuate most above-ground pueblos to build spectacular s housing hundreds of people. * The dominant begin gradually absorbing the culture in the American Southwest. * -speaking people begin migrating from the prairies of Alberta and Montana toward the . * The area of the American Southwest suffered severe droughts late in the century, causing many Pueblos to abandon their cliff dwellings for irrigable settlements along the in southern New Mexico. * 1300: is abandoned. *1200–1400: in the Eastern Woodlands * 1315–1317: The brought a period of severe decline to medieval Europe, causing the . *The 14th century in America probably also brought decline of the , especially in the northern states. suggests that severe droughts ravaged the American Southwest and especially the Southern Plains early in the period, leading to a rapid cultural decline. * -speaking people continue to migrate southward from the Canadian prairies toward the . * -speaking and reach the after migrating over three centuries from the western Canadian prairies. * ( , , , ) * ( , ) * * 1497: Italian navigator sails from England to Newfoundland (first European contact on the American continent since the 500 years earlier. Notes Category:Timeline